


Gimme！Gimme！Gimme！

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: 一个爱蹦迪的兔兔战和守妻奴狗狗博的故事
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

六月的风带着潮热，丝丝缕缕穿过人群，像一张透明缠密的网将肖战紧紧地裹了起来，他穿的厚重，下身一条紧身黑长裤，上身嫌不够热似的还套着一条宝蓝色的亮片夹克。额前的头发被规规整整地束了起来，扎成了一个可爱的小揪揪，还颇为讲究地抹上了发胶，而此时鬓角的碎发早已被汗浸湿，蠢蠢欲动地要跳脱精心管制。

肖战长得好，个子又高又大，加之一副不同寻常的夜店打扮，在人群里很是显眼，惹得不少行人侧目。他烦躁地抹了把脸，用手虚虚捂着脸，觉得下一刻内裤里的小毛球尾巴都要给周遭人打量的目光给逼出来了。

嚯嚯都别看了，尾巴出来耳朵也快要出来了！肖战苦恼地叹了口气，愤愤地拍了拍屁股，要将那欲露未露的小圆球打回去。

肖战是只兔子，准确的来说是只兔子精，天资还算聪颖没修炼几年就化出了人形，和隔壁山头的岐大哥下山找乐子，被纸醉金迷的人类社会蒙了眼睛，看着个商标兔子头，就要把自己定位成“PLAYBOY”，立志成为一名新新人类。

肖兔子和父母兄弟十八相送离开了家乡，一路闯关似的避开了好些危机，在大城市摸爬打滚站稳了脚跟，奔着死活不回老家种萝卜的决心，勤勤恳恳地学习考证，皇天不负有心兔，终于在去年肖兔子成了肖医生。

肖医生是兽医，每日同些未开化的小动物们打交道，很受小崽子们的爱戴。又加之肖战长得俊，“病人”家属也被迷得昏头晕脑，常常有病没病都要牵着爱宠过来“看”医生。

肖兔子虽说在小诊所混得风生水起，但也烦恼地很，他的初心，他留在这儿的执念，他的梦想是成为一名渣帅渣帅的PLAYBOY，为何如今却混成了个朝九晚五的老实上班族？

每每回想起和岐哥在酒吧舞池里扭动着body跳《我就是这种兔子》，肖战眼角都会滑过一滴晶莹的泪，他多么怀念那闪耀的聚光灯和那撼天动地的音乐啊，唯有在那儿才可以肆意摇摆放飞自我，成为舞池中最引人注目的靓仔。

好在老板还算体贴，在他明里暗里的抱怨下，多少有了些人性，不愿他这只招财猫累成狗，深明大义地实现了扩招和伟大的轮班制。肖兔子得以喘口气，蹦蹦跳跳地去寻了份DJ副业，牟足了劲向梦想出发，望有朝一日自己也可以美女拥簇，成为一只花花公兔！

说来反差还不小，脱了白大褂，离了猫猫狗狗等小患者的肖兔子，晚上摇身一变就成了酒吧舞池里扭得最欢的DJ，会捂着屁屁，歪着脖子大喊“drop the beat”，和早上温柔对待病恹恹小崽子的他判若两人。肖医生和战DJ，无论是看病还是打碟在业界都有着一等一的好口碑。

而此时战DJ心慌的很，今天限行没能开车，如今一副招摇的打扮穿行在人群中，倒不是怕陌生人打量，就怕被同事或是一些相熟的患者家属认出落得个不好的印象，然而越是慌，屁股那一小撮毛球就越容易弹出来。

谢天谢地妈妈赐给了他一双大长腿，在尾巴弹出之际，成功钻进了酒吧。昏暗的灯光和震耳欲聋的动感音乐很好地安抚了他，放下了吊着的一颗心，拍了拍屁屁把绷紧内裤的一小白团收了回去，像回到家般熟门熟路地跑上了舞台，用他独有的那份感染力，不久便地让场子嗨了起来。

战DJ边放着劲歌，边跟着旋律跳劲舞，颇有成就感地看着一众跟着他一块疯的男女，眼睛习惯性地往一个包厢瞄去，只消一眼他那总是笑着的嘴就垮了下来，动作也没跟上节奏，左脚踩右脚差点摔了个屁股墩子。

“你说，那人老来这干嘛，点一支酒坐一晚，又不跳舞，直愣愣地看这边怪渗人的。”肖战挽着同事小加的胳膊站稳了，凑到他耳边大声问。

小加撇了撇嘴说“王一博嘛，这一带还挺有名的，人家大把钱呢，听说还爱玩，街头街尾的夜店都去遍了，睡过的人能从街头排到街尾，怕是我们这儿没他看的过眼的吧。”

“呃......王一博？没听说过。”肖战摸了摸头，确保没把两只长耳朵吓出来“没出来吧.......”

“什么？”小加扒着肖战的胳膊，努力想听清楚他的话。

“没啥。”肖战笑了笑又调侃道“你语气听着可真够幽怨，怎么？勾过人家啊。”

“我倒是想让他睡，没辙人家看不上，不如肖哥哥救救我这个无1无靠的美零。”

肖战听得这番调戏，决定实操一下最近恶补的《花花公子爱上我》的经典台词，红着脸暧昧地摸了把小加的细腰，扬起一个自以为邪魅的笑容“乖，先排队拿好哥哥爱的号码牌。”

“你个不要脸的。”小加笑着顺势踢了他一脚“不如你上？说不定他是下面那个呢？”

肖战看人没接梗，自讨无趣地嘟了嘟嘴，揉着自己热乎乎的小脸说“还想坑我？你看他像个零该有的样子吗？”

“......也是，不会喜欢女人吧。”小加颇为可惜地叹了口气。

“诶诶！等会儿，加啊你有希望！”肖战就着红红绿绿的灯光，无意间瞥见了王一博的表情 “哇塞，你看他这脸臭的，还狂盯着这边，醋了醋了。”

“真的？”小加有些惊喜，扭扭捏捏地臭美起来“我就说嘛，之前肯定都是欲擒故纵！”

肖战可笑不出来了，这王一博像仇人一样死盯着自己，愣生生给他激出了一身鸡皮疙瘩“你......你快去吧，他那眼神要把我给千刀万剐了都。”

小加歪了歪头，兴高采烈地同他道别“唉，真是的，成了就让他给你赔不是哈！”

肖战不可置否地摇了摇头松开他，转身又跟着音乐扭起了腰，小手搭在腰后虚虚捂着屁屁，撒欢般舞了起来，活像只欢脱的长腿兔子，惹得一众男女被他吸引，像包围圈一样把兔围了起来。肖战心里痛快，十足地享受这种被关注感，蹦迪真爽啊，一天的烦恼晃个干净！

殊不知不远处的包厢，王一博还紧盯着舞池上扭得正疯的人，双手捏拳揣在牛仔裤裤兜里，眉头紧锁一脸不虞之色，咬牙切齿地骂了句脏话“操！”

小加跑过去的时候正巧听到这不大文雅的单字，瞥见男人还臭着脸恶狠狠地盯着肖战，一时心花怒放，三步并作两步跑过去挽住了人的胳膊，捏出娇滴滴的声音“博哥干嘛啊，吃醋了啊？”

王一博没抽手，转头面无表情地看着他，半饷抿着唇，低低地应了声“嗯。”

“真是的你要真在乎人家，之前怎么老吊着我嘛。”小加得到回应，唇边的笑意更深了，动作也有些不管不顾起来。

王一博沉默地拿开他搭在自己裆上的手 ，一双大手猛地搂住小加的细腰，把人揽到了怀里，脸却至始至终都是黑着的，散发出几分生人勿近的气场来。

小加被他突兀的举动吓了一跳，但很快就反应了过来，欣喜若狂踮起脚尖，要亲那近在咫尺的两片薄唇，不料下一刻却被男人掐住了脖子，硬生生地停在了相隔一厘的暧昧距离。

“博哥？......博少。”小加惊慌地睁大眼睛，一时旖旎的心思全消，两手攀着王一博的胳膊胡乱求饶。

“不要跟谁都那么自来熟，收起你的骚劲。”王一博凑到他耳边，压着声音一字一句地威胁“离他远点。”

小加被掐的难受，一阵恐惧涌上心头，压根没在意他在说啥，抱着保命的想法抬脚狠踢了一脚男人的裆。

王一博猝不及防被问候了子孙，下意识地松手捂着裆蜷下腰去，痛苦地抽着冷气。小加机灵，飞速拉开了距离，手指着男人，往地上啐了口唾沫，哆哆嗦嗦地指控“你有病啊，不喜欢就不喜欢还动粗，老子金花天仙，想上老子的人多了去了，呸！这么抗拒，你要不是深柜就是生理有问题！”

“你！”王一博夹着腿扶着沙发歪歪扭扭地站了起来，作势要冲过去。

小加又给吓了一跳，夹着屁股就跑，一路喊着“没天理啊，天要打雷儿要嫁人一要打零了！！”

王一博没理他，吃痛地扶着沙发坐了下来，看人走远了转头又去寻那在舞池上摇着屁股的肖战，不多时眼睛便泛起了一层薄薄的水雾，方才的冷酷霸气全无，耷拉着一双狗狗眼委屈地撅了撅嘴，捂着裆发出声重重的“哼”来。

舞池那边的人自然完全注意不到他，战DJ一边左右摇晃一边歪着脖子打碟，嘴里也跟着念念有词，看起来快活得不了。小加哭丧着脸跑过去的时候，肖战正嗨在高潮处投入的不行，却被人猛地一拉，心气虚的小兔子差点又被吓出了尾巴。

“干嘛呀加加！”肖战兔子眼睛睁得圆溜溜地，有些生气地鼓着嘴。

“战哥呜呜呜，我被直男打了！”小加一头扎进肖战怀里，哭唧唧地说。

“被.....被打了？？”肖战想起王一博阴恻恻的眼神，有些后怕地抖了抖。

“他肯定有病，莫名其妙对我这个零中天菜动手，绝对是臭直男......”小加一张嘴叭叭叭地抱怨了一大通，肖战心不在焉地听着，屁股那团没出息的尾巴早被小加前面那段添油加醋的描述给吓了出来，现在只想好好藏到厕所去把那毛团子给收回去。

“战哥！战哥你不说话我当你答应咯。”小加在他面前摆了摆手。

“啊....嗯。”肖战完全不知道他在说啥，又生怕他看出不妥，两手捂着屁股，胡乱点头应了下来。

“太好了！够朋友，那周六你可得提早来，我给你好好打扮打扮。”小加得到答复开心起来，雀跃地转了个半圈。

肖战皱着眉，满脑子都是突突的屁屁，也没深究什么打扮，趁人不注意一个小跑溜去了厕所，使了吃奶的力把尾巴收了回去，正要松一口气，却又被一声狗叫吓得前功尽弃。

“汪！”

是一只通体雪白，胖胖毛毛却又呆兮兮的萨摩耶。

“你干嘛...啊”肖战苦恼地看着蹦出来的两只长兔耳，蹲下身摸了摸眼前吐着舌头吭哧喘气的傻小狗“你怎么又来进来了，究竟是谁家的宝贝啊。”

“汪汪汪。”狗狗只管叫，讨好地用毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭肖战的手，圆溜溜的眼睛满足地眯成一条线，不多时就把肖战给萌化了。

“诶真是拿你没办法。”肖战微不可闻地叹了口气，起身从兜里掏出了顶红色的毛线帽，稳当当地把一对兔耳给兜住了。“好丑哦。”臭美的肖兔子照着镜子，嫌弃地扯了扯身上那件宝蓝色亮片的外套，嘟着嘴自言自语“难得穿得这么swag。”

“汪汪汪。”

“好啦好啦臭狗狗，现在就你送出去。”肖战兜起小狗夹在臂弯，一边点着它的小鼻头一边往外走“你是不是傻小狗啊，天天都来，还要缠着我玩，喜欢我伐？”

“汪”傻狗狗任他揉搓也不生气，乖乖地扒着他的胳膊，发出些小奶狗的嘤嘤声。肖战被他逗笑了，摸了摸狗狗绵软的肚子“你卖什么萌，嗯？几岁了？还是小狗崽吗？”

“汪。”

“好了好了。”肖战推开重重的门，从怀里掏出了小狗，例行这个月的第n次道别“拜拜咯狗崽崽，回家吧。”

“汪汪......”小狗可怜兮兮地蹲在地上，一双圆圆的狗狗眼自下至上地看着肖战，叫声越喊越弱。

“哎哟宝贝。”肖战轻轻拍了怕他的头，一颗兔兔心都化了“快回去，家里人该担心了，明天见啊。”

“汪。”小狗像是接受了男人的提议，呜咽着三步一回头地穿过小巷离开了。

肖战目送着傻狗狗走远了，一脸无奈地扶额，生出些甜蜜的烦恼来。

唉怎么都喜欢兔兔！万人迷也是有烦恼的！

tbc


	2. 2

“小加，你这是干嘛？”

肖战今天刚一下班就被小加电话轰炸了过来，衣服都没来的及换，脸上甚至还挂着副傻里傻气的金框眼镜。

“行了战哥，我们不是说好了要整整那个臭男人吗，速度速度我全副武装都给你带来了。”小加把兔子拽进休息室，压着他肩膀坐到了椅子上。

“哈？？”肖战看着镜子里满头问号的自己“整啥？”

小加在忙活，从包里掏出了一顶黑色的长假发，闻言气呼呼地说“你失忆啦！别想临阵脱逃，我为了今天准备好久了，待会儿你就装成女孩子去勾引王一博，我看他十有八九都是直的。”

肖战一脸不可置信“然后呢？”

“嘿嘿嘿然后，钓到手之后就告诉他你是个男的嘿嘿嘿，恶心不死他这个臭直男。”小加陷入了自己伟大计划的幻想中，一个劲嘿嘿淫笑。

“不行！”肖战想起王一博那如狼似虎的眼神心里就发怵，他们草食动物胆子很小的好吗！而且我只是一只兔精，为什么承包狐狸精的业务！

“战哥~”小加拿着头套撒娇“你答应我的，就当为我出一口气嘛~”

肖战摇摇头，坚决不肯就范。

“战哥你！你要不答应我！我就把你秘密抖出去！！”

“什......什么秘密，你在说什么。”肖战吓了一跳，兔子尾巴差点又跑了出来，嘴巴张地圆圆的结结巴巴地问。

“关于小动物的。”小加语不惊人死不休。

肖兔子一听这话脑袋都要宕机了，脑内不断回想起妈妈说的话，背后激出了一身冷汗。

宝贝，人间有规矩建国后不许成精，我们这是违法，一不小心就会被他们抓去蹲大牢做实验的，胡萝卜都没得你吃，乖乖不如就留在家种田好不好。

“不要.....不要回去种田也不想蹲大牢。”肖战哭丧着脸喃喃道。

“什么？”小加压根没听清楚他在讲什么，看男人一副泄气的样子也觉得自己有些过分了“要是实在不行的话，那就......”

“我愿意愿意！”肖战猛地抬头打断了他的话，恳求道“不要说好不好。”

“谢谢战哥！！我不会说的！！”小加乐得原地转了几圈。

“好好，快点吧。”肖战视死如归地闭上了眼镜，此时的他并不知道自己要面对什么。

另一头，王一博正坐在往常的包厢里，烦躁地晃着手里的红酒杯，一双狗狗眼瞪地圆圆的，像是在找什么似的自言自语“今天没来吗？没道理啊。”

就在他托腮烦恼之际，冷不防地被人挡住了视线。王一博长得好，刀削般的五官，巴掌大的小脸，加之肩宽腰窄身高180的身材，没少招惹狂蜂浪蝶。更别说在酒吧这种地方，投怀送抱的男人女人数也数不清，不过一上来就挡在自己面前的还是第一次见。

“滚。”王一博看都懒得看她，面无表情地吐出一个字。

“我......”

！

“小.....咳咳咳”王一博听这声音猛地抬起了金贵的头颅,只一眼又见鬼似的咳嗽了起来。

来者正是一身女装打扮的肖战，脸上画着淡妆，粉嫩的小嘴因为害怕而微微嘟起，黑直长乖乖地搭在身后。一件时下正流行的水手服罩着扁平的胸膛，让人生出些贫乳JK的错觉来，下身更为可观，一件超短百褶裙不够，甚至还恶趣味的套上了一对长长的白色筒袜，堪堪卡在丰腴的大腿上。屁屁后面那个小圆球此时也因为羞耻而微微露出，和着肥臀顶得裙子又短了半截，惹得丰满的水蜜桃在走动间晃出一阵阵肉浪，春光乍泄。

肖战绞着自己的小兔爪，心里五味杂陈，一时也想不通这小加是想报复王一博还是想整自己，居然弄来这么一套情趣制服。

“你还好吧.....我我滚咯。”肖战捂着漏风的小裙子，小心翼翼地说。

“不准走。”王一博好不容易止住咳，双眼紧紧地盯住肖战，带着一股要把人脱皮拆骨吃进肚子里的狠说。

肖兔子被他盯得发毛，糊里糊涂地被拉到了男人的怀里，等反应过来的时候，小兔爪已近被抓在大手里揉捏上好一阵了。

咦？这就是勾引吗？这么简单，唉真是的我这个万人迷，怎么变成女人也魅力不减。肖战无奈地叹了口气，带着些隐秘的自豪。

王一博见人不在状态，得寸进尺地摸上了他的大腿根，嘴巴凑近兔子红彤彤的小耳朵轻轻往里吹气“嗯？姐姐怎么了，刚刚是我不好，对不起嘛。”

“嗯啊......为.什么是姐姐”肖战被逗弄地耳蜗酸麻忍不住泄出了些奇怪的呻吟，叫完自己又觉得害羞，白嫩嫩的小脸红成一片，羞答答地转换话题。

王一博埋下头像狗狗般在他肩窝蹭了蹭“喜欢姐姐，喜欢比我大的。”

“那......那姐姐，想和你跳舞，好不好嘛。”肖战鼓足了气，眼睛睁得大大的，兔牙咬着下唇微微鼓起嘴巴，一脸期待地看着男人。

肖战加油，你是只成熟的兔子了，就当是成为PLAYBOY的一个考验，撩妹和撩仔本质上是没有区别的！

王一博看着眼前人一副撒娇讨好的样子，裤裆里的红旗没忍住冉冉升空了，可着急吃不了热豆腐，怀里的娇娇要是被吓跑了问谁要去，于是慢悠悠地拉着人站了起来，笑着说“好啊，要跟姐姐跳舞。”

“嗯呢。”肖战掐着嗓音，娇滴滴吐出两个字，觉得一切胜券在握。

王一博拉着人到舞池的时候正好在放一首韩文歌，热的场子火辣又性感，战DJ何许兔也，作为一只爱蹦迪的兔兔此时自然是情不自禁地跟着律动扭起了屁股，就连自己身下穿着超短裙也忘了，纯白内裤包不住的那点丰腴臀肉，抖动间若隐若现。

王一博注视着眼前扭得正欢的人，满心满眼都是他屁屁打出的那道道肉浪，一双大手鬼使神差地覆了上去，兜着屁股使力把人往怀里一带，口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇低声道“骚姐姐，大屁股给别人看光光了，弟弟帮你遮一下。”

肖战被他这么一整吓了一跳，方才好不容易收起的小尾巴隐隐又有出来的趋势，有些生气地锤了捶王一博的肩膀“你干嘛啊！快松手！”

谁知男人不仅不松手，还恶劣地狠狠揉了几把，直把那两瓣肥臀都给搓热了才施施然开口“有什么嘛，姐姐别骚给别人看啊，都留着给弟弟。”

肖战不好挣扎，一是王一博劲儿太大了，二是自己还得在这混，要是闹出笑话来，以后哪还还钓的着妹，PLAYBOY还要不要做了！

你摸使劲儿摸，等会让你知道我是个男的，恶心不死你。

王一博见人不再抵抗，心下一喜，手也肆无忌惮地乱摸起来，从白腻精瘦的腰部开始，寻着背后那两个小小的腰窝，用指腹轻轻揉刮，而后顺着腰线入侵至裙内，舍不得方才肥臀的肉感，迷恋地将十指陷入那挺翘Q弹的蜜桃中，隔着一层薄薄的内裤肆意地抓揉拉扯。

肖战没想到王一博这色情狂就真这么大胆，一时有些害怕起来，奈何自己又敏感的要命，不过三两下就被摸软了身子，如今正软绵绵地靠在男人怀里大喘气，就连威胁的重话也带着几分妩媚“不要扯嘛，送了风进来弄得里面凉飕飕的！快松手......唔唔不要，别人看得到。”

今夜舞池的气氛本就暧昧火辣，兼职的DJ似乎有些特殊的偏好，从上一首适合情侣摸来摸去的《Body》，到下一首适合双方深入交流的《Neighbors Know My Name》，无不把场子弄得热的性感缠绵，周遭全是抱在一块的男男女女，籍由着酒精与荷尔蒙肆意地释放着本性，除了一些好事的男人抛来几个揶揄的眼神外，并没有太多人在意他们。

“嗯？谁看我们家骚宝宝？”王一博被他这番话逼的裆里的鸡巴又硬了几分，凑近去把人水嘟嘟的红唇含进了嘴里，舌头圈着唇珠敲门似的轻轻舔了舔，牙齿细磨着周遭的唇肉，还不忘贱兮兮地揶揄“谁也不准看，骚姐姐是我一个人的。”

肖战此时可没空回他，可怜地“呜咽”了声，双唇不自觉地微张，被坏人瞧准机会大举进攻，野蛮的嫩舌出征，情色地扫荡着兔兔的口腔，吮吸他嘴里的甘甜涎液，手上的动作也没轻没重，直把那可怜的肥臀当作面团来胡乱揉搓。

一曲毕，王一博才意犹未尽地结束这单方面的掠夺，满意地盯着如今挂在自己身上的人，只见兔兔小脸红扑扑的，被吮地红肿的双唇微微嘟起，在灯光的照耀下像渡了一层蜜，亮晶晶地闪着光，仿佛在邀请男人再来一次。

“草，骚姐姐你在勾引我。”王一博心平气和地陈述着事实，裆里的老二翘得老高了，眼巴巴等着进洞。

“滚。”肖战窝在他怀里哼哼唧唧地下令，他现在的状况也算不上好，那里硬硬的难受又难耐，身上像被点了火似的热辣辣的，好歹才忍住没把兔尾巴和耳朵露出来，倒......也算是另一种意义上的修行吧。

“姐姐，想爱爱，给我好不好。”王一博理好肖战的短裙，擦了擦他嘴角残留的津液，瞪圆了一双狗狗眼撒娇。

“爱你个仙人板......”等等，这不就是恶心他的机会吗？

肖战想到这又明媚起来，朝人露出了一个阴恻恻的笑容，转着音将最后一个“板”吞了回去，顺从地说“好。”

王一博闻言像一支小火箭似的，仿佛一刻都等不了了，拉着肖战就往厕所冲，跌跌撞撞地跑进男厕窄小的隔间里锁上了门。

肖战撑着马桶盖乖乖地撅起大屁股，转头好笑地看着他急不可耐扒自己内裤的色鬼相，呵，这下还恶心不了你？

屁股一凉，两瓣臀肉大咧咧地露了出来，谁料预想中的事没有发生，王一博既没有骂自己不要脸，也没有羞愤地夺门而出，甚至直接抓起了自己的命根子，嘴里粗喘着呢喃“姐姐......哥，好喜欢你，好喜欢。”

肖战冷不丁被吓了一跳，屁屁后的小圆球一下子蹦了出来，圆圆毛毛的一小颗，与白腻的臀肉淡粉的臀沟相得益彰，平添了几分情色的味道。

短裙早被撸到了腰间，此时他正坍塌着细腰，撅着饱满的蜜桃臀，漂亮的兔子眼里全是朦胧的水汽，脸上红彤彤的，又害臊又害怕的探出一只手捂住那颗小圆球，气急败坏道“啊！你......你不要看啊！！”

“好可爱。”王一博扯开他的手，眼里闪着兴奋的光，着迷地盯着兔兔臀间的美景，情不自禁地将自己硬的发胀的阴茎掏出来往那绵软的肥臀上拍打。

“你干嘛啊~”肖战没忍住，尾音在嘴里变了调，带着几分几分急不可耐似的撒娇。

“干你啊”龟头吐出的清液打湿了小毛球，王一博上手揉了揉，又惹来身下人的一阵娇喘。

“嗯嗯....别弄我的尾巴呜呜呜，你弄脏它了，呜呜呜你还知道我是兔兔，你会告发我吗？不要好不好。”肖兔子红着眼睛，可怜兮兮地咬紧下唇，转头盯着男人一脸委屈地哀求。

王一博看着身下又纯又欲的美人，俯下身去吻他凸起的蝴蝶骨，在白嫩的背上种下一个个通红的小草梅，待玩够了才恶劣开口“嗯？那姐姐可以把耳朵也变出来吗，变出来我就替你保密哦。”

傻兮兮的小兔这会儿正被亲着最敏感的后腰，整只兔忘情地呻吟着，秀气的阴茎高高翘起，股间也在大鸡巴的磨蹭下变得泥泞一片，晕乎乎地就要答应这个不平等条约，小手伸到色狼面前嘟哝着撒娇“好哦，我们拉钩，不许骗我。”

“嗯。”王一博兴奋地勾着兔子的小手晃了晃，热挺挺的鸡巴搭在他的腰窝上，拉出一片粘腻暧昧的水液。

兔兔扭着后腰，一边纵情呻吟，一边听话地变出了两只毛茸茸的长耳，小手反搂住王一博的脖子，凑到他耳边轻声说“你是第一个看到我耳朵的人哦，要保密嘘臭弟弟。”

“草宝贝，你好性感。”王一博看着肖战那对尖尖的长耳朵和股间小巧的小圆球，兔兔白嫩的身体还因为羞耻而泛着粉，倒真像玩是什么情趣play似的，弄得他欲火高涨，老二硬的都要爆炸了。

肖战此时也不好受，王一博像看准他的弱点似的，一个劲儿挑着敏感点点火，待努力扯回一点神志时，屁股已经主动撅起到了一个很可观的弧度，股间滚烫的鸡巴和男人情色的粗喘无一不昭示着即将要发生的荒唐情事。

“嗯哈.....不要，不要啊我是男的啊。”肖战咬着下唇，痛觉让自己清醒了些，他太清楚一只发情的兔子会有什么下场了，隔壁的越子就因为发情一晚上祸害了好几只雌兔，听人他说鸡鸡都磨小了一圈。

“乖，骚宝宝乖，我当然知道你是男的，我还知道你是只小兔子呢。”王一博好笑地捏了捏他的小尾巴，扶着鸡巴的手戳上了湿漉漉的后穴“嗯宝宝，腿再张开点。”

“嗯啊.......嗯嗯不行.....啊”王一博可没给他拒绝的余地，猝不及防一根带着薄茧的食指就没入了后穴，兔兔惊得大叫了声，手紧紧扶着白色的马桶盖，口嫌体正地颤巍巍张开了腿。

“这样才是乖嘛。”王一博捏着兔兔粉红的臀尖，奖励般的又加多了根手指，变着法在紧致的小穴里抠挖，嘴上还没羞没臊地调戏人“骚宝宝好厉害，好多水好会吸。”

“唔唔...嗯啊...闭嘴。”肖战口中无意义地胡乱呻吟着，一时说要一时又说不要，欲拒还迎的夹着王一博的手指，一手还覆上了自己的阴茎情动地撸了起来。

王一博看着眼前人淫荡的模样，恨不得立马提枪上阵，压着他狠狠草上一顿。当然，行动派小王，这么想也这么做了，嘴上跟人打着商量，龟头却早已挤进去了一半“骚宝宝，让我进去咯。”

瑟缩的后穴润滑得当，儿臂粗的鸡巴进出无阻，一下就插到了最深处，肖战天赋异禀的穴肉像遇见了熟识的好友，一圈圈缠了上来跟那大阴茎打招呼。

“嗯嗯....痛......嗯啊讨厌。” 兔兔湿漉漉的水帘洞被挤出了些骚水，打湿了圆圆的小球和身后人的阴毛。

王一博此时理智全无，大手掐上白皙的细腰捏出了两个红红的大手印，大鸡巴直直往后穴里挺，像打桩机般疯狂耸动，两颗睾丸拍打着肥嫩的屁股发出“啪啪啪”的暧昧声响。

肖战拧着眉，被动承受着这过分的疼爱，一对长耳朵随着操干的节奏不停摇晃，嘴里含糊地呻吟着求饶“嗯哼......不要.......嗯嗯。”

王一博拉起小骚兔面对面地将人转了个身，鸡巴也没拔，跟着在穴里转了一圈，误打误撞地磨到凸起的一点，怀里人突然像高潮般高亢地呻吟起来，穴肉紧紧一缩，害得王一博差点就缴械了。

“那里嗯哼......还要....快弄我那里。”肖战此时彻底没了理智，交由性欲掌管了身体，沉溺于兽性肉欲的渴望中。

“骚宝宝，老公都给你。”王一博一边吸着他脖颈上的嫩肉，身下也没停下，听话地照着那儿猛凿。

两人干的正舒畅时，外头却响起了一阵急促的敲门声，肖战被吓得瑟缩到了他怀里，抬起发红的屁股想把穴里的鸡巴拔出来，不料又被王一博手疾眼快地摁着腰重新插了回去，开始小幅度地抬臀顶弄。

“啊~”敏感点被报复性的擦过，肖战没忍住发出一声动情的呻吟。

外面还在敲门，一个恶心的男声传来“诶兄弟，你的妞挺骚的嘛，完事了借来玩玩？”

“不要.....嗯不要。”兔兔在怀里小声地抽泣着，抓着他的领子撒娇。

“傻瓜，当然不会。”王一博无奈地亲了亲她的耳朵尖尖，手揣成拳猛地打了下厚重的门板，低声对那人吼道“滚。”

“切凶个屁，会在厕所搞的也不就是打个炮的关系吗。”猥琐男自讨无趣，不服气地回了一句便离开了。

直到脚步声远去，兔兔才怯怯地抬起头，泪眼朦胧地攀着王一博的胳膊，努着嘴小声催促“快动嘛，里面痒。”

“唉你个小没良心的。”王一博还在想着打炮关系，这厮倒又缠着要了“小骚兔，看老公不干得你腿软。”

“哼光说不练。”

好，很好，王一博这人就是重承诺，说要他腿软就绝不含糊，实打实捞着人打桩打了两个多小时，还没羞没躁地把精液射的到处都是，累得小兔手指都懒得抬。

王一博任劳任怨，打来水清理了隔间，又拧着热毛巾把肖战身上的脏污擦了个遍，小心翼翼地帮他整好了衣服，正乐于今夜抱得美人归，没料到出去提个车的几分钟空档，回来就不见人影了。

“草，还变兔子跑了！”他看着散落在地的一身制服，鼻子微微嗅了嗅，像是确认味道般，不嫌脏地勾起一条沾满白浊的内裤，慢条斯理地卷进了裤兜里，阴恻恻地笑着自言自语道“还会见面的，肖医生。”


	3. Chapter 3

“肖医生，肖医生。”

“诶诶。”肖战正趴在桌上小憩，冷不防被叫醒了，慌慌张张地应了几声。

“啊没事，看你今天很累，不如早点回去休息休息，让小黄医生来替你班吧。”小护士有些担心地看着他，抽了张纸巾示意他擦擦嘴角的口水。

肖战尴尬地胡乱抹了两把，感觉丢脸丢大，上班睡觉还被抓包。可这怪谁？能怪他吗？他昨晚可是被一个陌生人压在厕所操到了半夜，那个可恶的王一博不仅给他开了苞，还意图把他带回家继续！弄得他整只兔十分狼狈，不得不化原型逃了，今天能准时来上班还算敬业了，现在他的屁屁还疼着呢！

“呃，肖医生？”小护士看人又走了神，探手在他眼前晃了晃。

“啊啊不用了，我没事。”肖战报赧，一想到昨晚的事又觉得热得慌，单手扯了扯领带解开了衬衫的几颗扣子。

小护士不经意地扫了眼，嘴角一下就咧开了，指着他的领口暧昧地笑了笑“肖医生的女朋友这么猛的吗？”

“哈？”肖战摸着锁骨一脸懵地看着她。

“还是要懂得节制啊，注意身体哈。”小护士摆了摆手，把手上的资料往桌上一放，提醒他待会要给一只狗狗做检查便笑着退了出去。

什么鬼？

肖战自言自语地从抽屉掏出了一块小镜子，照着领口看了看，白净的脖颈上竟然全都是密密麻麻的红痕！

他一下就想到了王一博昨晚做的那档子事，脸腾地红了起来，回家他还没照过镜子，匆匆洗了澡就睡下了，这玩意不会.......肖兔兔被自己的设想吓了一跳，急急忙忙地扯开了衬衣，低头一看过不其然，大大小小的吻痕遍布全身，特别是胸前那两颗小樱桃，被嘬地通红不说，乳晕都缀着两个大大的牙印，看起来十分.......色情

“我操！他是狗吗！”肖兔兔拉开裤裆，看着腿间的红痕，气急败坏地大骂。

咚咚咚

“那个肖医生，狗狗的主人来......”小护士敲开了门，看着衣衫不整的肖战，一脸无语地捂着脸退了出去，不料那个抱着只萨摩耶的漂亮男人却不依，毫不在意地又拧着门把走了进去，末了还善解人意地从里面把门锁了起来。

“啊？”小护士看着紧闭的大门，不解地歪了歪头。

而此时肖医生正羞得无地自容，手忙脚乱地扣着衣服领子，耳朵尖都红成了一片，听到“咔哒”的落锁声，正奇怪是哪个好心人呢，一抬头就对上王一博玩味的笑容，只想就地挖个洞把自己埋了。

“你......你来这干嘛！”肖战一手护着胸前没系好的衬衣，一手扒着松松垮垮的裤子，哆嗦地指控。

“带我家孩子来看医生啊。”王一博怀里的萨摩耶配合地叫了一声，两腿一蹬从他怀里跳了下来，竟一气呵成地从开着的窗台跳了出去，肖战目瞪口呆地看着那团毛毛的小胖狗飞跃而下，心想所幸这是一楼不然他还得背上命债了。

王一博倒懒得理它，漫漫踱到肖战身后，趁人还蒙着，双手揽住了他的细腰，舌头一伸舔了舔兔兔耳朵带着十二分诚恳道“哪里知道小兔兔是医生呢？”

“我靠！”肖战一个激灵，挣扎地要逃开，粉红的小脸妥妥成了红烧兔头，连带着舌头也打了结“我......我不是......你.....放”

“不要，你又逃了怎么办。”王一博一手锁着那只上蹿下跳的兔子，一手从裤兜里掏出了块白色小布放在鼻子下嗅了嗅“搞得我昨晚只能睹物思人了。”

“啊！你个变态！”饶是PLAYBOY也禁不住这番打击，肖战侧身恼羞成怒地一把夺过自己昨晚遗漏的小内内扔到了角落，双手捂着小脸咿咿呀呀地乱骂。

“怎么办医生把我喜欢的东西丢了，要赔我。”王一博伸出肉舌顺着肖战红彤彤的耳廓舔了圈，舌尖往耳蜗里轻轻地顶，咂砸的口水声不绝于耳，把整只兔羞成了麻辣兔。

王一博看着可爱，大手偷偷钻进兔兔没穿好的西裤里，五指轻柔地包住他的阴茎，低声道“不如就赔今天穿的，不过作为补偿还要加点料。”

“嗯....你大爷的。”肖战被抓住了要害，也不敢大力挣扎了，泄愤般用后脑勺撞着身后人的肩膀，兔兔的长耳朵因为羞耻又支棱地冒了出来，乖乖地垂在了两边。

王一博手上隔着内裤揉那逐渐硬热起来的阴茎，嘴上也不甘寂寞叼着一边耳朵尖尖不断舔咬吮吸，一面还不要脸地要求肖战把小圆球也一并变出来。

肖战正兀自心慌着，压根没搭理他，说实话他的身体正出现了些不大正常的欲望，好比如他现在十分希望那只握住他命根的大手探进内裤肉贴肉地给他撸，最好还不忘摸摸他的蛋蛋，让他快点释放。

但如果只是这样也还好，坏就坏在，他还很希望屁股后那根隔着几层布料的硬热像昨晚一样狠狠插进他的兔兔宝地里，给他种上好多种子。

完蛋，就这么想着那就已经湿湿滑滑了。天知道，他自己也知道，他又发情了。

肖战被情欲冲昏了头脑，仿佛方才的麻辣兔另有其兔，软着身子歪在了王一博怀里，软软的肉屁股一下下磨蹭着那令他头昏脑涨的大鸡巴。

“操，够骚。”王一博卖力地给他撸着，却偏偏忍着没把手伸进去，不久就给人打了出来。肖战正享受着高潮的快感，挺着屁股一下下无意识的撞着那根令兔子疯狂的东西，他现在是真的想要的很，昨晚开了荤，如今前面有多爽后面就有多难耐，发情的兔兔真是很难满足。

王一博却揽着人转了个身，两指挑着肖战那条满是精水的内裤顺着兔腿缓缓给他脱了下来。肖战看着他牛子裤里隆起的一大包，心痒痒地吞了下口水，想着这人终于干正事了，如果把本兔伺候的好了，就把尾巴变出来让你看看。

可发情的肖兔兔却始终没想到，王一博真如刚刚所说般，仅仅只是把他新鲜的小内内揣进了兜里，并十分“正人君子”地帮他穿好了裤子，开门走前还不忘提醒他把耳朵收起来。

这回轮到兔兔呆了，这个变态究竟有什么奇怪的性癖。

这头，王一博正从洗手间出来，面色潮红地鞠着一捧水给自己洗脸降温，而方才从窗台跃下的那只萨摩耶也慢悠悠地渡回了他的腿边，摇身一变成了个高中生模样的帅哥。

只见他裸着身子不紧不慢地从厕所的杂物间里拎出了个袋子，掏出里头的衣服慢条斯理地穿上，觑着王一博的脸色打趣道“哥挂空档啊现在？要不要穿我的？”

“你的太小了。”王一博心情愉悦，从兜里拽出一条小白布放到鼻子下嗅了嗅。即使自己刚刚躲在隔间里打了个手炮还不小心把内裤弄脏了，但闻一闻兔兔的内内总会让他快乐起来。

“草你也够变态的，我就不懂了，那种玩意儿你都到手了，还躲到厕所里自己解决？”

王一博丝毫不在意眼前人一脸嫌弃的表情，勾过他的肩膀道“就说你嫩，要捕获一只小兔子得有方法，进退有时懂不懂？”

“那是什么？”

“保密。”

我喜欢的人我会不停地给糖，过了一会儿突然不给了，那他会不会想起我？

王小狗：请叫我恋爱小天才  
肖兔兔：什么玩意儿？


	4. Chapter 4

肖战这几日都借故没去酒吧上班，一是想躲躲那个可恶的色情狂二是真正需要时间来探索一下自己的身体。许是开了荤，兽性难忍情潮来的汹涌，总不时回忆起那晚在厕所隔间被变态操和变态一而再地拿走他内内这两件事。

肖战不想做一只淫荡的兔子，奈何一想起这些乱七八糟的事他就变得超不对劲儿，打哪儿都又热又痒的，幸而家里修了一根用来练舞的钢管，贴着磨蹭又凉又爽，只不过从屁屁出来的水水总会打湿它，不知道是不是心理作用，即使擦掉也能闻出些残留的骚味。

“总这样也没有办法。”肖战低着头在纸上胡乱画着圈圈，苦恼地自言自语道。

门外的小护士敲了敲门，看准了肖医生没在做奇怪的事才走了进来，怀里还抱着两把束成花一样的胡萝卜“肖医生，这又是给你的。”

“啊啊谢谢。”肖战皱着眉接过胡萝卜花，即使没有署名，但用脚趾头想想也知道是谁送的了，足足五天这么几把加起来都有一麻包袋了。

“喂。”肖战走到窗边拨了个电话。

“哥！！我错了哥！！”那头传来了小加撕心裂肺的呐喊，他虽然不知道那晚发生了什么，在舞池里的两人神秘失踪不说，王一博还半夜离开，据泊车的小马说他身上还带着一大股厕所香精味，同时当晚还有客人投诉，某对野鸳鸯在厕所打炮太猛，被草的那个叫的比外面的音乐还大声，最重要的一点就是自那晚后肖战就再也没有出现了。

证据环环相扣，小加即使没亲眼看见，但也多少猜的出来了,“战哥你不会被王一......”

“闭嘴吧你。”肖战不想跟他吵，怒冲冲地打断了。

“战哥，是我对不起你，我不该逼你，我没想到他这么禽兽啊。”小加权当他默认了，抽抽噎噎地跟他道歉“还有你在厕所养萨摩耶那事儿我绝对不说，我把这事儿带进棺材我.......”

“什么？我在厕所养了萨摩耶？”肖战这会儿迷惑了。

“啊，没事的哥，我也知道哥是为了工作，酒吧不许带宠物，我实在不该拿这事儿威胁你。”

！

肖战跳脚了，没忍住骂了句“操，所以你知道的秘密就是我在厕所养狗？那狗就他妈不是我的！”

“不是你的是谁的，你没来这几天狗狗都没在。”小加也懵了，他遇见过几回那萨摩耶还挺漂亮的就是太凶了，有次他上去撸了把，结果却被狗腿子照着裆踹了好几脚。

肖战都无语死了，感情他为了一只狗给献身了。

“我怎么知道是谁的！所以胡萝卜也不是你送的咯？”他烦躁地看了眼桌上那两大把萝卜，心里又出现了新的嫌疑人。

“啊？什么胡萝卜？”呆头鹅道。

“挂了，今晚我过去，你完了。”肖战丢下一句话不顾对面的鬼哭狼嚎就摁掉了电话。

小加不知道，那就只有一个人了，可那个色情狂还会干这事儿啊。

肖战坐回椅子上，双手撑着腮开始胡思乱想。

这么几天没见了，我虽然不去酒吧但他也没来这儿找我啊，还天天给弄胡萝卜，俗气！兔子也要注意营养均衡好不好。

肖战不得不承认自己是有那么一点点想王一博的，毕竟发情期是他挑起的，活生生的人总比家里那根钢管好使吧。

可馋别人身子这事总不好说吧。

“诶呀，烦人烦人！”兔兔抱着脑袋磕了磕桌子。

“咳咳，肖医生。”小护士推着门尴尬地走了进来，手里拿着个信封递给了他“刚刚有人放到前台的，上面写了肖战收。”

“谢谢哈.......”肖战觉得自己在她面前都没啥脸好丢了，干脆伸手地接了过来，他瞄了眼上头小学生一样的陌生字迹，强忍着在小护士离开后才揭开。只见里头装了一张电影票和一张便签，便签上有着同款小学生字迹，只洋洋洒洒的一句——肖战，我想约你。

落款王一博。

看电影，俗气！约我我就去了吗？鬼知道你又耍什么流氓。诶不过好像也蛮好的......电影院里那个一下，也......

肖战像是想到了什么限制级画面，小脸红彤彤的开始嘿嘿嘿地傻笑起来。

没事，PLAYBOY该有PLAYBOY的坦然，我从花丛中过，不惹一点尘埃， 王一博你将是第一个被我收入囊中的人类！

王一博前几天回了老家，那是他们族人集体打狗狗疫苗的日子，家族仪式感重的很缺一狗不可，王一博虽然很想让肖医生给自己打针，但也没法子，作为补偿只好每天给他寄点胡萝卜。这刚一放行就忍不住了，立马约了兔兔看电影，不过醉翁之意不在酒，在那啥罢了。

“可是他会来嘛。”王一博早早入了场，捧着一盒爆米花坐在后排的情侣座上等了半天，这会儿电影都该开始了等的兔都还没来。他低头不停地看着表，却忽然被影片诡异的BGM给吓了一跳，整个人弹了起来，不可避免地和屏幕上的女鬼打了个照面，吓得他牙关直打颤，手里的爆米花也倒了一半。

“操！”他死死地低下了头，借着手机微弱的光线看清了票根那几个黑体加粗的字——《还魂奶娘》，光看这四个字就能猜到是怎么一部惊悚烂片了。或许他的确有叫帮他订票的助理挑些适合情侣的看的电影，但也不代表要挑战他的极限。

电影院本就没几个人，坐的还零零散散的，昏昏暗暗地一眼扫过去还极易产生就我孤单一人的错觉，王一博不想奶娘女鬼陪着他，但又不愿意这么快走，万一肖战来了呢。抱着这个信念他又咬着牙强撑了十多分钟，后背都被冷汗浸湿了，好在皇天不负有心狗狗，在他快要忍不住冲出去的时候，救世主兔兔才姗姗来迟。

王一博故作镇定地摸了摸头上的虚汗，硬装出一副拽样，其实牙关都在发抖“来了，这个不好看，我们不如换一场吧。”

肖战今天打扮的挺精致的，束腰阔腿裤和一件素色衬衣把身形勾勒的纤细颀长，红扑扑的小脸上外加一顶贝雷小帽更是乖的不行，他为了搞这身行头前后折腾了不止一小时，可这个色情狂看到他居然这么敷衍！

“没事啊，听说高潮部分还不错。”肖战为了扳回一城，羞红着小脸故意挑着些词来讲“好像是奶娘被自己喂大的小少爷给那个那个了，之后被莫名其妙地害死了，决定变成鬼魂回来报仇。”

王一博没法子，嘴唇都给咬白了也不愿露怯，强撑着附和“这么点故事能演95分钟啊，太无聊了吧。”

“倒也不是，后面奶娘变成冤魂后去找小少爷，发现他在......咳咳自渎，原来小少爷早就对她情根深种了，害死她的也另有其人。”肖战不认输，专挑着羞羞的部分讲，借着电影微弱的光侧过头去打量王一博，却发现他一点注意力都没在自己身上。

怎么回事？奶娘女鬼比自己还有魅力是吗？

“什么鬼太扯了吧。”王一博壮着胆子扫了眼屏幕，末了又哆哆嗦嗦地低下了头。

女鬼虽然恐怖，但看起来也的确不是那种胖大妈样，抛开诡异恐怖的妆容不难看出模样还挺俊的。王一博不敢细琢磨，也不敢再看女鬼，只好专心致志地盯着屏幕旁泛着绿光的安全出口。

“哪里扯了，最后他们还在一起了好吗。”肖战有些闹脾气了，得亏他今天还穿了新买的内内，变态就一点都不想要吗！

“开什么玩笑，人和鬼还能在一起啊，你倒说说看。”王一博不安地绞着手指回击，虽然他不是只爱在电影院打扰人的狗狗，但跟肖战聊天多少能转移一下注意。

这回轮到兔兔怂了，他也就是临时在办公室看了些梗概并不知道结局，刚刚“在一起”也是胡掐的，但这并不代表他就要认输，拿下王一博不是说说而已。

“就奶娘忘不掉和小少爷的那个，想再来呗.......”夹带私货胡乱编造对肖战来说不算难事，就看身边这块木头能不能读懂他背后的意思。

王一博这会儿都被突然窜出来的奶娘吓死了，还要死撑着摆出一副云淡风轻的表情冲他点点头，实际上小脸都绷地实实的了。

肖战见王一博毫无知觉，恨铁不成钢地翻了白眼，专心地看起电影来，决意再也不搭理他了。

小五天没见还给我假正经，还能不知道你是淫魔吗？

两人就这么无言地看着，候来了电影的一个小高潮，奶娘为了报复害她的那个人，半夜扮着一身嫁衣凤冠偷偷钻进了那人的床底，不料却吓着了前来侦查的小少爷。

王一博瞄到此处是再也忍不住了，被吓得和影片中的小少爷般浑身一激灵，双腿蹬上了座椅上，转头就哆哆嗦嗦地抱住了看得正酣的兔兔。

肖战当下一喜，压根也没把王一博吓着了这件事往心里想，只认为这变态终于按捺不住了现原型了。兔兔回手抱住他，小脸通黄地埋在王一博的肩上，小心翼翼地嗅着他身上淡淡的香水味，心里像塞进了一罐被剧烈摇过的汽水，那罐汽水还被拉开了拉环，正呲哩哗啦地往外冒泡。

可王一博却只是紧紧地抱着他，挺立的鼻尖一下下蹭着肖战修长的脖颈，肉肉的嘴唇有一下没一下的碰着他耳后那一小片皮肤，嘴里还小声地学着小狗撒娇“嗷嗷。”

肖战被他弄得痒痒，抵挡不住小狗崽子可爱的一面，面红耳赤地偏过了头，努力无视那罐满到溢出来的汽水带着小气泡在他心尖尖上起舞。

王一博还是认了输，湿漉漉的一双狗狗眼对上了肖战惊慌失措的兔子眼，嘟着嘴巴小声卖惨“我怕，不看了好不好。”

肖战此时哪还有招架之力，晕乎乎地回了嘴“那你怎么不早说呢。”就被牵着手踉踉跄跄地跑了出去。

“你慢点，都洒出来了。”兔兔红着小脸警告。

王一博低头看了眼怀里的爆米花，疑惑道“没洒啊好好的。”

“笨蛋。”兔兔嘟囔着，小手在他掌心里转了圈，紧紧地握住了他的大拇指。

我是说我的汽水，都洒出来了。

王狗狗：md没拿到新鲜内裤  
肖兔兔：（明明都给你备好了


End file.
